


The White Empire and the City of Crystal Skies

by littlegreenfrog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Dark fic, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter AU, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, OOC AU, Out of Character, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sexual Slavery, Slow Burn, Tags May Change or be added as I think of them, The Twins are also Good, Violence, Weasley Bashing, be patient with me, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreenfrog/pseuds/littlegreenfrog
Summary: Crystal Skies is the most beautiful city on the planet and the crown jewel of the White Empire. (And the setting for this story)Draco the young and aspiring child of Lucius Malfoy the owner of Corporate Glass and Crystal, the most influential and wealthy company in all of the White Empire, doesn't quite fit in the shoes made for him.Harry an unregistered garden dweller (aka. one of the Empire’s homeless) with many volatile secrets and a dark past, enters Crystal Skies with a fake name and an ambitious plan.Magic is outlawed by punishment of death as ordained by the Public Control Office (aka the government).





	1. The White Empire, The Public Control Office, The Regulators, and The Garden Dwellers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a piece of fanfiction so please be kind, but criticism is welcome. I would like the help of a beta if someone likes the ideas in my story please message me here on AO3. 
> 
> This first chapter is basically all background information because my Alternate Universe doesn't exist outside my head, but is important to understand the AU aspect.

The White Empire is the wealthiest and most accomplished of the seven Empires around the globe. Each Empire is run by two to three companies owned by wealthy elitist families. Corporate Glass and Crystal owned by the Malfoy lineage, Color Lighting and Engineering run by the Black family, and the Weasley’s Comforts and Home Goods are the three pillar companies of the White Empire. These families own the White Empire and it’s laws. The Public Control Office is owned in equal parts by each ruling family. Lucius is the Law Coordinator, Bellatrix is the Citizen Coordinator, and Author is the Food and Communication Coordinator. Each branch is of equal power and strength. These families know to never overstep their place by ancient law of death penalty and family insurrection, one of the few laws of the Public Control Office that cannot be changed. Many families would be more than happy to take elite position from one of the ruling families and watch them all die by execution. 

People of the White Empire have no say in it's laws, but because most live a comfortable life no one demands things change. The citizens no longer remember what it feels like to have anything other than world peace. Schools don’t teach students history either because they think it’s a waste of time, only the ruling families have any need for cautionary tales of the past in order to know they need the world to remain as it is. 

Now students and children only learning useful things that relate to possible future jobs in their schooling. Art and creativity is no longer taught or even encouraged, neither is independent thought, since it causes unrest within society. Even Elite children are raised to fall in line and cooperate, or are harshly punished by their families elders. Nothing more, nothing less, and definitely nothing new or different is allowed from children and future generations. Average citizens are not aware of the dark and horrible truths the Public Control Office is hiding about magic and corruption; nor do they care, because from a young age citizens are taught to trust the government and follow the rules. 

The work of the Public Control Office has many different aspects. One of these aspects common citizens might find barbaric, if they were aware of it, is the way The Office controls homeless people, or more commonly known as the Garden Dwellers. The official name for the people who deal with the Dwellers is Citizen Safety Regulators but everyone literally just calls them Regulators.

Cities are required to care for people with nowhere to live, so they let them live in the city gardens carefully watched by the Regulators. The fruits and vegetables growing there belong to them, and the Public Control Office frowns upon others taking this food from the gardens, unless you are one of the Garden Dwellers. The Office has several tasks they do in order to maintain the care of these people:

Task One: the Garden Dwellers are not allowed to have children according to the law; so, the adults are sterilized permanently, and that includes all Dwellers 16 and older. Children are not allowed to get a job until they turn 13. So orphans are stuck in the gardens and at the mercy of adults willing to share their food until they become old enough for a paying job. The Public Control Office waits until the age of 16 to sterilize children growing up as Dwellers in order to give them a fair chance to find a job and a place to live. The Office sees it as a way to keep the unemployed population at a minimal; because if there are homeless people, then there are not enough jobs or places to live, so having more people be created is not ideal. 

Task Two: make sure the homeless do not possess any weapons. Desperate people are prone to violence and to keep the cities and towns safe, Public Control attempts to keep weapons away from the Dwellers. But if you ask a Dweller, the Regulators don’t look too closely at possessions so long as weapons are not used to terrorize the comfortable majority.

Task Three: keep Garden Dwellers relatively clothed. Dwellers are required to wear an identification band around their necks in order to receive this clothing. The necklaces make it easier to identify them in the rest of the city so the Regulators can keep an eye on them, making sure Dwellers aren’t stirring up trouble or stealing. All of the clothes offered are lightly used and donated by citizens who can afford it.

Task Four: Make the Dwellers waste all their time on an unpaid job, so looking for a real one is impossible. The Garden Dwellers are required to keep the streets and gardens clean of rubbish and in good order. The White Empire prides itself on cleanliness and intimately small walking streets. Meanwhile the Regulators are required to check on registered Garden Dwellers’ progress in finding a job and or saving money for a place to live. Task Five: Collect the tax due. It can be in monetary form, in working on cleaning for the city as an unpaid job, in various underhanded “favors” to the Regulators which is usually of a sexual nature, or in traded goods of any worth like a pretty watch or trinket.

The last way to pay the tax is called the Whipping tax, and is exactly what it sounds like. In the courtyard where the Dwellers come to pay their tax for clothes, or possibly a bit of food, or information on jobs, (depending on the Regulator and how corrupt they are) is a bench. This bench is where a registered Dweller is required to strip and bend over. The Regulator then proceeds to whip the Dweller on the back and down their arse and thighs until the designated number of lashes is served. Minimum by law is 30, but most Regulators dole out 60 for adults and 40-50 for minors depending of a range of factors, like how sadistic the Regulator is and how strong/ mouthy the child is. 

All registered Dwellers pay the tax in some form or another, and the Regulators keep all the paperwork well organized. If a registered Dweller doesn’t show up to pay their tax a manhunt is issued; and, when found, the Dweller is punished then and there with a whipping tax, or if they fight, run, or hide the Regulators are by law forced to kill them on sight.

The Regulators are not the only form of organization controlling the Dwellers though; groups are formed amongst them for safety and better communication. This prevents one Dweller from hoarding food while another starves to death; but, it also causes many more issues like rank amongst them and fights between groups. Worst of all is the way these groups treat children. Within the ranks, the children are at the bottom of the food chain, and are most likely to go hungry if there isn’t enough to eat. However, some groups are made entirely of children, and these groups are the most vicious.

See biology states that adults naturally care for and nurture children because that is what we are hardwired to do, so the race doesn't die out. However, child to child violence is not against our biology, quite the opposite actually. Others of the same age group fight for the top position in any situation, be it a group of homeless people, or a company of workers, so they “kill” off the weak in order to create a stronger race. The adult Dwellers are typically smarter and more wary of senseless violence. Whereas the children never learned kindness being orphans, they live in a dog eat dog world, and try to maintain some form hierarchy amongst other unruly feral children who don’t like rules. They decide who gets the lion's share of the food available to a group of only children up against groups of adults.

A major issue with the treatment of children in groups of adults is jealousy. They are not forced to be sterilized like the adults are. The children and teens are wary of angry and potentially dangerous adults; because, rape and sex as a commodity is very common amongst the Garden Dwellers. Young yet fertile boys and girls are the target for many a pedofile’s sexual appetite. Some of the prettier ones are offered to become “kept pets” where the “owner” pays the tax for them in exchange for complete rights of their person. They make sure the pet is safe, well fed, and generally taken care of until they are of age to find a job and can become their own person rather than remaining a ‘kept pet’. Or at least that is how it is supposed to work.

A lot of the Children who are talked into becoming a ‘kept pet’ don’t know any better being new to the Garden life and wind up a sex slave without the strength (literally as it is beaten and starved out of them) to leave their abuser. If they haven’t been registered yet then the ‘owner’ has them practically for free other than human needs which aren’t always met; then, they are hidden away from the relative safety of the Regulators (or at least their public persona that would keep them safe by law). These unfortunate victims are typically beaten and raped repeatedly by their ‘owner’ until satisfied. Then the ‘kept pet’ is used as a power card and can be ‘rented’ by others for a price, or favor, or information or watever the ‘owner’ needs until the kept pet is all used up; meaning, they are either beaten to death, starved to death, tied up for public use and gang raped until someone else claims them (which typically doesn’t happen because they look like shite by then and apparently ‘kept pets’ have to be pretty), possibly suffocated by an inconsiderate dick down their throat (or a merciful one depending on who you ask), or they kill themselves out of sheer desperation for the torture and misery to end the first chance they get. Many of these ‘kept pets’ who are not registered don’t live for very long.


	2. Raven DawnTree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian Black known as Harry Potter becomes Raven DawnTree as he enters the City of Crystal Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient with me. I am new to writing down the stories I come up with in my head.
> 
> If you like my story or my Ideas and would like to be my beta or possibly even a co-author then please message me here on AO3!

Hadrian Black walked into the infamous city of Crystal Skies for the first time since his parents death when he was only a babe. He knew the story of how his parents died, told to him by the cruel old man with twinkling blue eyes behind half moon glasses. Grindelwald is his real name but he goes by Dumbledore these days, seeing as how he is hiding from the Public Control Office for various crimes against the Empire. Hadrian only knew that because he sold his true name for Dumbledore’s. He learned how to cheat someone out of their secrets, without ever giving up anything of personal or significant value in return under the careful leadership Dumbledore… whom is now the only one who can beat Hardian in terms of secret mongering (That old man is a real bastard when it comes to something he wants).

The old man claims to have been a lawmaker in another Empire. He called it Gringotts Empire (not that it matters, because travel between Empires is outlawed so no one needs to know the names of the others). Most citizens know the rumors of 7 Empires in existence, but information beyond that is next to nothing (unless you are a privileged member of the ruling families). Of course Hadrian is aware of more than the mere number of other Empires due to Dumbledore, not that what he has to say is always to be believed though. 

* * *

I duck behind a cafe sign to hide from the Regulators. I have been doing so for my whole life due to one piece of advice I took to heart from many years of useless advice in the Gardens from bat-like man who told me to never sign on the dotted line unless I knew exactly what I was signing and to whom. After seeing a Regulator beat and rape a helpless pet tied to breading bench I knew I made the right decision listening to the intimidating man in black robes. I always need to keep moving between various cities, to not get caught up in the system. 

My newest alias is the name Raven DawnTree. Way back in my first garden when a calm old lady named Minnie took care of me and several other children (before she was killed for standing up for a child who made a mistake) my name was Raven, in recognition of my hair color. People who know me from elsewhere call me Harry Potter; Potter being a very common last name for Dwellers who grew up in the Gardens (DawnTree being even more common than Potter), and Harry as a subtle nod to my true birth name that I also learned from the Bat-like, hook-nosed man. The strict and intimidating man was also the one who told me to keep my true name a secret from everyone without fail. I hope to find the man dressed in black robes so he can tell me his name and so I can thank him for the lessons he taught me before it was too late.

Here in this false-gold city full of dangerous secrets, I seek out one of my own (possibly one of the most dangerous secrets I keep, pertaining to my true self anyhow). Two of these secrets I hope to confirm and learn more about are people whom I am not sure are even real. Due to the personal nature of my being here, my senses are on high alert for the smallest sign of danger. One thing life in the gardens has taught me over the years is to pay attention, because life’s a bitch and then you die, we all die, only question is when and how death might meet you in the end, and sometimes the one dying isn’t quite ready, I plan to be ready, and greet death like an old friend, and that day isn’t any time soon, so I pay attention. I am supposed to be meeting a girl named Hermione in the big mall at the center of the city at a small cafe way up on the fifth floor. She said it was a safe place in her letter, but something tells me this meeting is a trap and the one I am meeting knows who I am but isn't the one I wanted to tell.

According to Garden Dweller gossip Crystal Skies is the crown jewel of the White Empire, the most handsome city on the planet, and home to the Empire’s ruling families. Me being a descendant of the Black family, one of the ruling families, this place holds many dangers for a disgraced member thought to be dead. But the city its self has nice structures gracefully reaching for the clouds above me on all sides creating a small window of blue far in the sky as I walk down the narrow streets. Looking up at the handsome buildings I observe that they are made of reflective glass and crystal, and covered in many colored lights dancing up their sides. Amongst the street and store signs, massive projection screens climbing the walls demanded many a bypasser’s attention with various news and sales. The streets are average in measuring approximately five grown men abreast and about three stores in length. The only form of transportation available in cities is underground buses or walking; citizens get in trouble for riding their motor bikes or electric carriages in the City though most people don't own their own form of transportation anyway having no need of one. 

As impressive as it all seems the more I look around on my way to the mall, I also see what’s under the surface facade. The issues no one wants to look in the face, and citizens living a comfortable life don’t want passerby’s to see. For example the half starved children sneaking about looking for food to steal. Or the abused restaurant server who can’t leave her family in fear of becoming a Dweller, but whose paycheck isn’t enough to live alone in this extravagant city. 

Crystal Skies has the largest set of gardens with beautiful landscaping patterns; because of this, the city also has the largest population of Garden Dwellers who just so happen to be the most devious and cruel as well. That pretty girl wearing so many bruises is a common sight around places like this due to the fucked up system. The system only protects people with money and high up connections in the Public Control Office or with a member of Royalty. Lots of people who try to leave an abusive situation only get fucked over by the system; then they wind up with no friends and no Family to protect them from the Garden life. No one wants to be a Dweller because typically there is no going back to a normal and productive life after that regardless of what the Public Control Office wants citizens to think. 

All through my childhood in the Gardens I have heard the many stories from travelers of the Empire’s most famous city. How the streets are so neat and clean and how beautiful the buildings are in the day and night; but, a word of caution was always mentioned in these stories: above all else avoid the gardens as it is no place to live, unless the one walking its paths is looking for trouble or deeply buried secrets. 

As I turn another corner hoping to avoid main streets and thinking over the map I memorised before my arrival in this city I bump into a beautiful pale-skinned Adonis. Looking down the street I see a very angry looking girl, wearing much too revealing clothes to be comfortable, steadily stomping this way in sky high heeled shoes. I reach down to help the boy up and his eyes take the wind out of me in their state of momentary panic before they glaze over in a clearly often used mask of disdain and personal superiority. 

The grey eyed beauty shrugs away my hand a attempts to stumble to his feet. Exasperated I grab his arm and help to haul him to his feet despite the rejection of my offered hand. “Is she bothering you?” I ask hoping to keep his attention for a little while longer with a polite conversation.

“I am attempting to get away from her...? You must be really thick headed to need me to point out the obvious for you. Now unhand me so that I might actually get away from the bint.” 

His glare is so endearing since he must think it is intimidating me enough to let go of his delicate arm. “Ask me nicely and I will help you escape.” I hope he doesn't call my bluff on requiring anything in order to help him, though these days most people haven’t a clue when I’m lying. I know at this moment, despite his harsh words and self claimed superiority, he truly is quite harmless. Having growing up around true danger I know who to avoid it at all costs. His lack of knowledge in reading people makes me want to hide him away from the bad in this world and keep that spark of indignation and innocence in his eyes.

Looking me up and down he lifts a well manicured eyebrow and seems to come to a decision. “You must be delusional if you think I will ask you, a lowly boy in rags, for any sort of help. I am perfectly capable of sorting out my own issues. Now do unhand me, I truly hate repeating myself so don’t make me do it again.”

Giving him an impish grin I lean in closer to him and whisper, “But your voice is so delicately handsome you can’t blame me for wanting to hear more of it…” this close I can smell his faded shampoo. Taking a deep breath I get hints lemon and roses, so sweet like an innocent little girl. Next thing I hear is the sound of a resounding smack and the feeling of my face smarting from a blow. Looking the boy in the eyes I can see his mask slipping and fear and apprehension taking its place as he fights to remain in control of his emotions. My anger from being smacked vanishes as I realize how sheltered this boy must truly be if he smacked a stranger merely admiring him and showing no signs of aggression. If he can’t tell the difference between a rapist and someone truly offering to help him he really needs to work on his observation skills in order to avoid true danger. Still looking him in the face I attempt to appear as earnest as possible and also as un-intimidating as possible. “You really shouldn’t smack people who mean you no harm, lest they change their minds.” letting go of his arm, I take a step back. “If you truly wish to escape the girl, I suggest taking that road,” pointing to the left where the path curves. “There is a little shop down and to the left as well. It sells pastries and sweets. If you go quickly I’ll distract the girl” Giving him a parting wink, I brush past his shoulder in the direction of the scantily clad girl with a pug-like face, not looking back to see if he took my word for it. Up close I see how pricey her attire actually is and change my thoughts of prostitute to wealthy friend of the blond boy. Why he is running from a friend is not of my business, but lover’s spat comes to mind. I ignore the strange twinge of jealousy I get with that thought seeing as how I have no right to be jealous of a girl when I don't even know the beautiful boy's name.

I bump into the girl and knock her on her bum. Looking down I can see up her skirt and down her blouse. Leaning over I lear at her in mock apology. “Sorry miss I am ever so clumsy sometimes. Please allow me to help you.” I offer her my hand but have no intention of letting her up quite yet. She rejects the offer as expected just like the boy before her did, and struggles to get up on her own. I discreetly nudge her left heeled foot and she tumbles back onto her rump. 

I look at her face and expect water works to appear any time now, and as I prevent her from standing one more time they begin to fall down her cheeks ruining her tasteless makeup. A lady walking bye sees the girl crying and asks the scantily clad girl if I’m harassing her. 

“Yessss,” wails pug face. “Young man leave her alone unless you want me to call the Regulators.” Holding my hands up in a passifying manner I back away from the girl on the ground slowly with a sheepish look on my face hopefully telling her I’m no threat and that I regret my actions. “No mum. That won’t be necessary. Sorry about the trouble.” As I turn to continue on my way I see the kind lady help the girl up and know that I gave the boy more than enough time to get away if he used it wisely. Only one block away from the mall now, I begin to get really nervous about the meeting. 

What if she is setting me up? What if we recognize each other? What if… Gah I gotta stay positive! If this works out I then I will be one step closer to my Goals. Gazing up at the crystal and glass sky scraper before me I read the sign notating this building as a mall. Entering the doors I steel myself for whatever comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some love or a comment! If you have any issues constructive criticism is welcome, but no hate please:)


End file.
